What About Walter
by Genesis04
Summary: Drew wants an answer about Maine, but Paige has to talk to Ralph first. And Ralph poses a very good question. / One shot. Mainly Paige and Ralph. A bit of Drew and mentions of everyone else. Just a random little fic that I had in mind about how Paige would approach the topic of Maine with Ralph. \\


**But, What About Walter?**

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Episode 15: Forget me Nots

Disclaimer: Not my show, not my characters.

Description: Paige and Ralph have a little chat about possibilities.

* * *

><p>The small couch beckoned from its central location in her apartment; and Paige answered, flopping down into the cushion and throwing her head back to rest on the nearest pillow. Today had seriously been the longest day of her life. And she was counting the 20 hour labor she went through to bring her son into this world. They had not only saved national secrets from being leaked to a communist group of knowledge dealers, but also saved the lives of upwards of 50 covert operatives from the CIA and Interpol, and did it all before Ralph was due to be dropped off by Drew.<p>

Drew. The name of her son's father coming through her thoughts reminded her of the conversation they had had last night. He had been hinting, not only at the possibility of her and Ralph moving with him to Maine, but also of rekindling their romantic relationship. While she had openly discussed her concerns about moving, and her reluctance to move Ralph since he was finally coming into his own, she had feigned ignorance at his less than subtle hints of romance. She had just not wanted to think about that. Not wanted to tell him that honestly, she wasn't sure she could ever look at him that way again. Since he left her with a baby and no decent explanation, she had written him off completely. But back into her life he strolls, seemingly matured, at least when it came to him wanting to invest in his son, and throws her for a loop. She owed it to Ralph to let him know his dad. She had been the one to pick Drew. She made that choice, not Ralph. And every kid deserved two parents, right? The ideal family setting was something she had always wanted her son to have. But then, nothing in life was ideal. And Ralph already had an understanding of disappointment; too much for Paige's liking.

The front door opened and in rushed a little boy that had her heart since the moment she felt him move in her womb.

"Mom!" Ralph came and plopped on the couch next to his mother. Drew lazily strolled in after, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, little man," she kissed his forehead and smiled wide at him before nodding her greeting at Drew. "How was your day?"

"It was fine."

"Okay buddy, go ahead and put your things away." As Ralph headed for his room, Paige got up from the couch, only to notice that Drew had stepped closer to her.

"Have you thought more about my offer?" he asked. Paige fought the urge to roll her eyes or sigh loudly. She really did understand his impatience, but honestly, give a girl some time.

"I have, but I have to talk about it with Ralph." she side-stepped Drew and headed to the kitchen to see what she could rustle up for dinner.

"Ok, we can talk to him tonight then," Drew leaned on the kitchen island.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't we both talk to him about something this big?" Paige felt a migraine pushing into her temples. She had been afraid he would want that.

"Well I don't want him to feel any pressure. And if you're there when he hears about it, looking at him expectantly like you're looking at me now, he may be worried about being open with his thoughts." Paige held her breath. Drew stood up and began to pace her small kitchen. God, she hoped he'd get it.

"I suppose that makes sense." Drew consented at last, and Paige let out the breath she was holding. "I'll clear out, let you two talk then." At that moment, Ralph entered the kitchen.

"I've got to get going, kid." Drew reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "I'll see you later, alright Ralph?" The young boy just nodded and Drew looked up at Paige. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Paige smiled. And as soon as the door closed behind Drew, Paige jumped into 'mommy mode'.

"Ok Ralph! What do you want for dinner?"

.*.

"Ralph, I have something I want to talk to you about." Paige sat down at the kitchen table next to her son. The boy was chewing his slice of pepperoni pizza. Paige just loved everything about this little man. Even the way he carefully chewed his bite before answering her.

"Ok, mom."

"So, you know that Drew, your dad, is thinking about taking a job in Maine, right?"

"Yes. He says that its a great team, and that Portland is a nice place to live." Paige nodded, keeping her comments of what a meddler the man was to herself.

"Yeah. There is even a really nice-looking school there for gifted kids like you." Paige took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet.

"The thing is, Ralph, your dad has asked if we would like to move out there with him." Paige watched her son's face trying to gage his reaction. "He is really trying to be a good father to you and he really loves spending time with you. But he also needs a job, and if his job is taking him across the country, he would like you to be there with him.

"What about Walter?" Ralph asked, totally throwing Paige off kilter.

"Uh, what about Walter?" she questioned back.

"Will he be coming to Portland too?" Ralph reached for his slice of pizza again, taking another big bite.

"Well, no honey. Walter would be staying here to work with Scorpion and Agent Gallo. But we could certainly come and visit him sometimes." She smiled.

"Well, I don't want to leave Walter here without us." Paige looked at her son, her head tilting slightly to the side. "He needs us, mom."

"Walter will still have Happy, Toby, Sylvester, and Agent Gallo, honey. He won't be alone."

"I'm not talking about him being alone, He needs us."

"Why does he need us, specifically?"

"We help him feel."

Paige was dumbfounded. Ralph had noticed the same thing that she had. Since meeting each other, her little family had impacted the genius in a way he hadn't been expecting.

"Walter is used to thinking. He thinks all the time. And he doesn't think that he feels, but he does." Ralph took a sip of his water. Paige waited patiently.

"Walter feels for Megan. But he's used to that. You have to care for family." Ralph wiped his small hands on his jeans. An act that Paige usually got on his case about, but she let slide just this once. "What Walter feels for us he wasn't expecting. And he's not used to feeling it."

"He cares about Scorpion though." Paige countered. "He cares about his friends."

"We're not just his friends, mom." Ralph gave her a little look. The same one he gives her when she offers to help with his math homework. The one that used to make her feel stupid.

"Then what are we?"

"We're…." Ralph paused. "We're just more." At this, he hopped off his chair and grabbed his plate to take it to the kitchen, leaving Paige sitting there in his wake. Since when had her son become so perceptive? He always had been more of a watcher, but she didn't know he watched that closely.

"Also, I'd miss him." Ralph said as he put his plate in the sink. "He helps me feel like I'm not alone. They all do." He came back and stood next to her chair. "I know Drew loves me and wants to be with us. But I can't leave now. Not when things are finally right."

Paige opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, not sure what exactly to say.

"I have homework I didn't finish at lunch. May I go do it now?" Ralph asked. Paige looked at her amazing son. He truly was a wonder.

"Sure, honey. Thanks for talking with me." Ralph took off to his room and Paige took out her phone. She shot off a quick text to Drew before cleaning up after pizza night.

_I'm ready to talk about Maine._

* * *

><p>As always, reviews are appreciated.<br>Also, random thought. This is my first k+ fic. Hmm... so tame for me. lol


End file.
